Dô ikiru nashi kimi no ai?
by Pao-Aiku
Summary: Sasuke decide irse de la aldea para poder proteger a su amada pero esto terminara rompiendole el corazon años despues el vuelve.al ekipo 7 se le es encargada una mision en la cual puede perderlo todo acaso el verdadero amor puede contradecir a la ciencia?
1. Chapter 1

Dô ikiru nashi kimi no ai

**Dô ikiru nashi kimi no ai?/como vivir sin tu amor?**

Capitulo 1 Tankyü/misión

Era un día normal en Konoha, bueno para algunos. Se puede ver a una chica pelirosa discutiendo con un chico rubio:

-Naruto!! Te voy a matar!! –dijo la chica

-demo… demo…lo dije sin querer –dijo el chico

-es mejor k corras si es k quieres vivir –dijo la chica muy enfadada

-ah!! Sakura-chan me quiere matar!! –dijo el rubio corriendo por toda la aldea literalmente (inner: ¬¬)

-dobe calmate y ya dejen de discutir los dos ¬¬ -dijo un chico con expresión fría bajando de un árbol

-sa… Sasuke-kun lo siento mucho –dijo la pelirosa

-hmp –solo dijo el moreno

-teme!! No trates así a Sakura-chan ella solo se disculpo con tigo por lo menos tenle mas respeto –dijo el ojiazul

-cállate baka esto a ti no te incumbe ¬¬ -dijo el azabache con su tono igual de frió

-no te preocupes Naruto- dijo la pelirosa un poco triste por la reacción del moreno

En eso llega a quien tanto esperaba…

-konishi Wa!! –solo dijo el recién llegado

-llega tarde –dijeron Sakura y Naruto

-gomen nasai es que me perdí en el camino de la vida –dijo su sensei –demo… veo que siguen igual… peleándose como siempre

-ya déjese de tantos rodeos y díganos para k nos cito hoy –dijo el portador del sharingan

-pues los he citado para decirles k aremos una misión junto con el equipo de Gai y de Kurenai –dijo el peliplateado

- y cuando nos tenemos k reunir –pregunto la única chica de allí (Pao: ya se lo k se siente estar solo con chicos T-T) (inner: demo… tu querías estar en karate ¬¬) (Pao: si T-T)

- emmm haber tarde 30min. En llegar, 5 min. De platica y 25 de camino así k llegaremos una hora tarde

-kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkeeee!! –gritaron los tres gennin

- Mejor le apuramos al paso para k no nos maten jejeje –dijo riendo nervioso

- Hai!!- dijeron los tres alumnos

Y así todos van rumbo a la reunión o.O haber sino los matan jijiji….

Con los demás…

Neji y Ten-ten estaban debajo de un árbol descansando… Kiba y Akamaru emmm… solo comían o.O de donde sacaron la comida?... Hinata solo movía sus dedos, Shino veía a todos los insectos k se le pasaban por enfrente xD, Maito Gai y Lee estaban asiendo lagartijas o.O Kurenai solo veía a Hinata sonrojarse cuando veía k se acercaban los del equipo 7, entre ellos Naruto, el cual era la razón del por k Hinata estaba así.

-konishi Wa!! Hinata-chan –grito el rubio

-Ko…konishi… Wa… Naruto-kun /-dijo la chica muy tímida

En eso a Neji se le activaron los cinco sentidos

-calma Neji solo la esta saludando –dijo la castaña a un lado de el

-Mas vale k no le haga daño –dijo el chico volviendo a su postura de antes –hasta k llegan

-lo sentimos es k nos perdimos en el camino de la vida –dijo el sensei peliplateado

-mejor dicho usted se perdió!! –dijeron sus tres alumnos

-Ok, ok lo siento –dijo el peliplateado con una sonrisa

-bueno pues ya estamos todos así k les explicaremos la misión-dijo Kurenai

-la misión trata de k deben cuidar a la princesa de una aldea… -pero fue interrumpida

-y cuanto durara esta misión Kurenai-sensei? –dijo el rubio himperactivo

-cállate Naruto deja k hable Kurenai –dijo el peliplateado enojado por la interrupción de su alumno –por favor continua Kurenai U

-arigato Kakashi… bueno como iba diciendo tendrán k cuidar a esa princesa durante un mes ya k se cree k akatsuki anda detrás de ella y como su aldea no tiene ninjas nos han pedido nuestra ayuda y ustedes han sido los k la cuidaran… es de la aldea del Té…

Ten-ten levanto la mano

-si Ten-ten?

-y cuando partiremos?

-partiremos ahora… por eso les pedimos las cosas –dijo la sensei –alguna otra pregunta?

Sasuke levantó la mano

-si es para usar tu katon contra Naruto durante la misión es mejor k bajes la mano Sasuke –dijo el peliplateado y así Sasuke bajo la mano…

Naruto se le quedo viendo y solo se alejo un paso a la derecha

-bueno si ya no hay mas inconvenientes hay k partir y k viva el poder de la juventud!! –dijo Maito Gai

-siiiiiii!! Lo apoyo Gai-sensei y k viva el poder de la juventud –dijo su alumno Rock Lee

-etto… etto ya nos podemos ir? –pregunto la Hyügga

-así ya vamonos y ya dejen de hacer su teatrito k ya están un poco grandes como para eso no lo creen? –dijo el otro Hyügga con total calma

-nadie nos apoya Gai-sensei TOT –dijo la bestia verde de Konoha

-ni modo Lee T-T demo… hay k seguir –dijo su sensei

-nani?! Se van a quedar o k? –grito una Ten-ten muy alejada de allí

-ya vamos –dijeron los dos corriendo

Y bueno así partieron los 9 gennin y los 3 jounin…

Por el camino todos hablaban bueno casi todos con excepción del cubito de hielo #1 (inner: Sasukito-kun ) y el cubito de hielo #2 (inner: Neji-kun ) a y Shino

Ten-ten trataba de sacarle platica al cubito de hielo #2 pero el solo movía la cabeza o solo no respondía mientras Naruto platicaba con Hinata platicándole sus aventuras bueno… en realidad Naruto solo hablaba Hinata solo se asombraba cada vez mas o sino se ponía mas roja… Sakura estaba tratando de sacarle por lo menos una palabra al Uchiha pero él solo la miraba o le contestaba con la única monosílaba k conoce "hmp" n.nU… Shino solo veía a los insectos, Kiba y Akamaru platicaban (inner: en su idioma U) Lee platicaba con su sensei y por ultimo Kurenai trataba de quitarle el libro a Kakashi para k dejara de leerlo

-dámelo Kakashi tienes k estar en tus 5 sentidos si quieres k la misión sea un éxito –dijo la sensei

- No, solo déjame yo me sabré cuidar -dijo leyendo su libro

-mmm… entonces si sabes lo k haces mejor ten cuidado con el… -solo se oye un plash -…árbol, te lo dije Kakashi, demo te encuentras bien?

-si claro demo… por k me lo dijiste antes –dijo levantándose el peliplateado

-será por k tu me dijiste k sabias a donde ibas Kakashi –dijo la jounin poniendo sus manos en su cintura

-ok, ok lo dejare de leer demo después de esto me dejaras leerlo cuando lleguemos a la aldea ok?

-si no te preocupes –dijo mostrándole una sonrisa k hizo k el ninja de las mil copias se sonrojara

Kakashi voltio para otro lado para k no notaran su sonrojo

-le pasa algo Kakashi-sensei? –pregunto su alumno himperactivo

-iie, no me pasa nada Naruto, no te preocupes –contesto el peliplateado –mejor ahí k seguir

-hai!! –dijeron todos

Y así siguieron caminando… pero se les hizo de noche y decidieron acampar

-Kakashi-sensei es mejor k acampemos aquí ya es muy tarde y no serviría de nada llegar todos cansados –dijo la pelirosa

-mmm… ok están de acuerdo todos? –pregunto el jounin todos afirmaron con la cabeza - ok entonces acamparemos aquí

y así todos empiezan a poner el campamento

-solo trajimos 3 tiendas así k nos dividiremos en 4 en cada tienda –dijo Kurenai

-yo quiero con mi flor de cerezo!! –dijo el chico de las cejas

-nani?? Claro k no Lee!! Pervertido!!- dijo la pelirosa dándole un buen golpe al chico

-auch perdón es solo k quería pasar mas tiempo contigo T-T –dijo el chico

-te comprendo a mi a cada rato me golpea se lo k se siente –dijo el dob… digo, digo Naruto

-tu te lo buscas siempre teme –dijo el cubito de hielo #1

-a quien le dices teme, teme?! –dijo el ojiazul enojado

-pues al único k veo aquí –dijo el moreno

-dobe!!

-teme!!

-dobe!!

-teme!!

-uzurancotakashi!!

-do… - no pudo terminar debido a k lo jalaron de la oreja junto con Sasuke…

(Inner: ò.ó quien le jalo la oreja a mi Sasukito-kun ò.ó) eso sino te lo diré hasta el otro capi espero k le aya gustado es el primer capi de esta historia espero sus rr los kiero

/paouchiha/


	2. Chapter 2

konishiwa!!

ps aki les traigo el capitulo 2... se k tarde mucho es solo k no me he podido acostumbrar a esto todo esta en ingles TTOTT y eso no se me da del todo bien bueno ps espero k les guste el capitulo

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dô ikiru nashi kimi no ai?/como vivir sin tu amor?

Capitulo 2 kangae, faito – pensamientos, peleas

Ya cállense los dos y si es k quieren seguir vivos mejor guarden silencio –dijo la pelirosa (inner: si señores Sakura Haruno esta regañando a Sasuke y lo esta jalando de la oreja aun k usted no lo crea ò.ó la matare) (Pao: ni se te ocurra ¬¬) (inner: Ok ¬¬) soltándolos

-auch si me dolió –dijo el chico rubio  
-hmp-solo dijo el pelinegro algo indignado

-gomen nasai Sasuke-kun –dijo la pelirosa

El chico sonrió pero luego voltio para otro lado…

-bueno ya basta de discusión… Sakura, Hinata, Ten-ten y yo en una ustedes se reparten como puedan –dijo la única jounin de allí (inner: de las chicas ya k hay mas jounin ¬¬)

-mmm… Ok entonces Sasuke, Naruto, Lee y yo en otra –dijo Kakashi

-ok entonces Neji, Kiba, Shino y yo en otra –dijo Maito Gai

-demo… yo quería con usted Gai-sensei T-T –dijo Lee

-este cada vez parece más marica - le dijo Naruto a Sasuke susurrando

Sasuke solo asintió

-k fue lo k dijiste Naruto?! –dijo Lee

-creo k estos no se llevaran muy bien –dijo Kakashi –mejor dejen de discusiones ya k creo k ustedes y yo somos los únicos k estamos aquí ya todos se fueron a dormir, bueno si van a seguir discutiendo, Sasuke, Lee y Naruto los dejo sayonara!! –y el peliplateado desapareció con un puff

-creo k yo tambien me boy a dormir sayonara Lee, dobe –dijo el rubio saliendo del lugar

- k suerte tienes Sasuke de tener a una chica tan linda en tu equipo como Sakura-san, quisiera tener la misma suerte k tú –dijo el chico mini Maito Gai

-hmp –solo dijo el azabache

-bueno ya me boy a dormir hasta mañana sayonara!! –y desapareció dejando solo al portador del sharingan

El chico se quedo viendo la luna y pensando…

Pov de Sasuke

Por k no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, por k a ella es la única k le puedo sonreír sinceramente, por k me siento pésimo cuando ella llora y mas sabiendo k es por mi culpa demo… sin embargo cuando ella es feliz yo me siento mucho mejor será k me he enamorado de…

Fin del Pov de Sasuke

Sasuke es interrumpido al escuchar k alguien salía de su tienda

-K paso por k no estas en tu tienda durmiendo ya es muy tarde… Sakura-dijo el pelinegro tratando de sonar tan frío como siempre

-estaba durmiendo solo k tuve un mal sueño y ya no pude dormir y PS decidí salir y por k tu no te as dormido Sasuke-kun –dijo la pelirosa

-no tengo sueño

-ok… k linda esta la luna hoy no lo crees? me puedo sentar a un lado de ti Sasuke-kun? /-dijo la chica un tanto sonrojada

-hmp

-tomare eso como un si –dijo la ojijade sonriendo y sentándose por un lado del pelinegro

Hubo silencio durante un buen rato hasta k el azabache decidió romper el silencio (inner: o.O kyyaa Sasuke-kun lo rompió milagro!!)

-Sa… Sakura tengo algo k decirte

-si Sasuke-kun?

-este… como decírtelo… es algo k ase poco me di cuenta así k no estoy seguro de estoy y espero k tu me ayudes a descubrirlo… me ayudarías Sakura?

-claro demo dime de lo k se trata –dijo la chica

-pues emmm… es k siento algo por una chica es algo k jamás había sentido

-y k es?

-un sentimiento muy dulce demo no se si ella sienta lo mismo –dijo el chico bajando la mirada o.O

-y por k no se lo dices?

-etto… etto O/o es k no estoy seguro k le guste por lo k soy sino k le guste solo por ser un Uchiha y por la cara de niño bonito como me dicen –dijo el moreno muy triste

-Sasuke-kun no te pongas así estoy segura de k esa chica se dará cuenta de lo afortunada k es al tener a un chico como tu k la quiera –dijo la chica un poco triste ya k pensaba k era otra chica

-tu crees eso de mi? –le pregunto el chico a la ojijade muy asombrado

-claro k si tu eres eso y mas Sasuke-kun / -la chica le sonrió un tanto sonrojada-pero dime conozco a esa chica?

-mmm… puede ser –el chico se ruborizo un poco- mas de lo k crees –pensó…

-de seguro a de ser Ino siempre ganándome en todo –pensaba la chica muy triste bajando la cabeza

-emmm… te diré quien es… demo no así de fácil… primero te daré pistas… haber si adivinas… vale?

-claro

-es una chica muy linda, dulce y muy cariñosa demo cuando se enoja se enoja es muy ruda, molesta y enojona… demo… así la quiero / -dijo el moreno con una media sonrisa en su rostro

-haber dulce, enojo emmm… Ino?

-Yamanaka? Como crees… claro k no

-emmm… Hinata?

-Hinata?... ella nisi… -el chico es interrumpido

-flor de cerezo, Uchiha vénganse a dormir –dijo la bestia verde de Konoha saliendo de su casa de campaña

Los dos chicos lo miran muy enfadados

-me lo dijo Kakashi-sensei –dijo el chico defendiéndose

-emmm… otro día será Sasuke-kun k pasen buenas noches -dijo la chica sonriendo tristemente

Pov Sakura

- de seguro a de ser Hinata después de todo ella es una chica muy linda y tiene barrera de sangre… y es de un clan muy poderoso y es muy tierna… en cambio yo tengo una frente muy grande (inner de Pao: emmm siendo sincera yo no le veo nada de grande la frente) (Pao: ni yo quien sabe bueno sigamos) soy baja y soy flaca… y mucho menos vengó de un clan muy conocido… Sasuke-kun eligió bien a la persona y si el es feliz al lado de Hinata-chan yo tambien lo seré –la chica tenia una mirada melancólica

Fin del pov de Sakura

-hasta mañana mi flor de cerezo –dijo el chico de las cejas

-hmp –solo dijo el chico pelinegro en señal de despedida

Ambos chicos se quedaron afuera

-ya lo dije y lo vuelvo a decir… tienes mucha suerte al tener a Sakura-san en tu equipo… no se como es k no aprovechas esa oportunidad k tienes –dijo el chico con corazones en sus ojos

-hmp… por k razón debo de fijarme en ella… es débil y es una molestia –dijo el portador del sharingan muy enojado (inner: razones desconocidas muajaja)

-no es cierto Sakura-san tiene mas cualidades de las k tu vez Uchiha –dijo muy enojado el cejotas…

-así y tu k crees k es lo k yo le veo a Sakura? Eh? –dijo el moreno muy enfadado

-pues yo pienso k tu solo ves en Sakura todos sus defectos y no solo en Sakura sino tambien en todas las personas, tu no sabes aprovechar las oportunidades k te da la vida, tienes a alguien k se preocupa por ti k te ama de verdad y no solo eso tambien tienes a un gran amigo al cual ya se puede tomar como un hermano pero tu estupido orgullo no te deja aceptarlo creeme prefiero ser mil veces un chico k no tenga ninguna barrera de sangre a ser como tu, una persona k jamás aceptaría sus sentimientos y solo por su estupido orgullo… y creeme hay personas k te tienen mas miedo k respeto muchas personas k solo ven el ego k tu solo te das pero hay personas k no ven eso sino k ven lo k tu eres por dentro k sufren contigo aunque no lo demuestren –el chico exploto ya k no aguantaba mas todo eso y solo tomo un tiempo y siguió- creeme me duele mucho k no sepas aprovechar todo lo k tienes y sabes por k, por k te as obsesionado con una venganza k al ultimo solo dejara mas dolor no sabes si la cumplirás o no y si lo haces vivirás toda la vida recriminándote por haber matado a tu propio hermano con el cual viviste por 8 años y k fuiste muy feliz a su lado y ahora solo lo ves con desprecio siendo k es tu propio hermano… bueno creo k es todo lo k yo te puedo decir Uchiha pero oye me bien si algún día le haces mas daño a Sakura-san solo por tu maldita venganza me vas a conocer -dijo el chico retirándose del lugar muy enfadado dejando al portador del sharingan muy sorprendido por las palabras del chico (inner: O.O Lee le dijo todo eso wow jamás pensé k alguien se atrevería a decírselo O.O) (Pao: o.O ni yo wow)

Pov de Sasuke

Hmp el quién se cree para venir y decirme lo k debo o no debo hacer. Y el k sabe d mis sentimientos y de cómo yo trate a la gente el no es alguien k debiera decirme eso ni siquiera me llevó con el es por eso k yo jamás revelo mis sentimiento ante la gente además de k ase años deje de sentir sentimientos puros hacia las personas y como va saber el lo k se siente perder a personas queridas y mas sabiendo k tu propio hermano la persona en la k mas confiabas a sido el k asesino a todo tu clan el k va a saber lo k es la soledad…

Fin del Pov de Sasuke

El chico sintió algo tibio recorrer sus mejillas y afirmo k eran lagrimas, lagrimas ase mucho k el no sabia lo k se sentía llorar (inner: o.O Sasukito-kun no llores k yo ya quiero llorar T-T) (si serás sentimental ¬¬) (inner: tu tambien lo eres ¬¬)

El chico se seco las lagrimas y decidió k ya era hora de dormir…

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

les gusto espero k si

bueno ps arigato x sus comentarios espero k sigan dejando y tratare de actualisar lo mas pronto k pueda y me sea posible

bueno ps me tengo k ir

sayo!!

y dejen sus comentarios para saber si lo continuo o no

**Pao-uchiha**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**Konishiwa!! Gomenesai x no haber subido capitulo antes hehe es que no había tenido mucho tiempo u.u bueno pues aquí les traigo el capitulo 3 -**

**Es mas largo que los demás capítulos que he dejado en otras páginas jaja bueno pues espero les guste.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capitulo 3****Jiko. Töchaku/Accidente. Llegada **

A la mañana siguiente todos ya estaban levantados bueno en realidad no todos Naruto aun estaba dormido y Hinata trataba de levantarlo pero en eso…

Esta Naruto dormido de lado y Hinata estaba al lado donde daba su espalda en eso el chico se voltea y atrapa con el brazo a la chica asiendo que ella caiga a un lado de él, Y Naruto la esta abrazando

-na-na-ru-ru-to-ku-un –la chica estaba apunto de caer desmayada si no grita la chica pelirosa

-¡¡Naruto, Hinata apurense ya nos vamos!!

En eso el rubio despierta llevándose la sorpresa de tener a Hinata toda roja a su lado con los ojos cerrados asiendo que pareciera un ángel caído del cielo con sus mejillas rosadas.

-ne…ne lo siento mucho Hinata-chan –dijo el chico levantándose - Hinata-chan es muy linda así parece un ángel –pensó el chico en eso sintió que la sangre se acumulaban en sus mejillas

-na-Naruto-kun ya nos están hablando –dijo la chica tartamudeando por lo nerviosa que estaba

Y bueno Naruto solo le sonrió y ambos salieron del lugar… ya han pasado varias horas

-¿Kakashi-sensei ya vamos a llegar? –pregunto el rubio himperactivo

-falta muy poco –le contesto el peliplateado

5 minutos después

-¿Kakashi-sensei ya llegamos?

-no Naruto ya falta menos

Otros 5 minutos después

-¿Kakashi-sensei ya llegamos?

-todavía no Naruto

20 segundos después

-Kakashi-sensei ya…

-!!Cállate Naruto!! –le grito el chico perro

-emmm… ya llegamos-dijo el sensei con una gotita

-emmm O/OU –solo se quedo Kiba

Caída estilo anime de parte de todos…

- Xx – era la expresión de todos

- ¿Que les pasa? – dijo el rubio muy sonriente y contento por que empezaría la aventura

Todos se levantaros y sobaron sus cabezas

-nada dobe… nada… -dijo el portador del sharingan

-no me digas dobe, teme –dijo el rubio muy furioso

-ya dejen de discutir, mejor vamos a ver quien nos va a presentar a la que protegeremos chicos –dijo la pelirosa poniéndose entre ellos para que no empezaran a pelear… de nuevo

Los dos chicos miraron al frente y vieron a una aldea muy diferente a la k ya habían visto antes…

Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo lo cambiada que estaba la aldea desde que se habían ido, y no se percataron de que enfrente de ellos estaba Idate…

Cuando se puso en frente de ellos…ambos se asustaron

-cuanto tiempo Naruto… Sasuke…- dijo el chico saludando

-hola… Idate… ¿como has estado? –dijo la pelirosa

-hola Sakura tan linda como siempre ¿no? –dijo el chico ganándose varias miradas asesinas por parte de varios chicos

-gracias Idate –le respondió la pelirosa un poco sonrosada

-y bueno creo ustedes son los que se encargaran de cuidar a la princesa ¿o me equivoco?

-pues no te equivocas… nosotros somos los que la cuidaran –dijo el rubio himperactivo

-entonces andando, yo seré el k los guiara al hogar de la princesa –dijo el chico

Y así todos los de Konoha siguieron a Idate hacia su destino.

Ya en el hogar de la princesa…

-Hiroki-sama aquí esta las personas que se encargaran de cuidar a Natsumi-san –dijo Idate entrando en donde se encontraba el feudal esperando a los chicos

-muy bien… -dijo viendo a los de Konoha entrar uno por uno- ¿así que ustedes serán los k cuidaran a mi hija?...

-¡¡hai!! Nosotros seremos… y la cuidaremos como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello –dijo el chico rubio

-Na-Naruto-kun –susurro la chica Hyügga

-me gusta tu forma de reaccionar y de contestar chico dime ¿como te llamas? –dijo Hiroki

-me llamo Naruto Uzumaky y pronto seré Hokage –dijo el chico muy orgulloso de si mismo

-baka… cállate -dijo el pelinegro con una gotita al estilo anime al igual que los demás

El feudal solo se rió por las palabras dichas del chico rubio

-jaja k bien k tengas esas metas muchacho… se ve que eres fuerte ya que luchas por tus sueños eso se te ve a leguas… así que dejare mi total confianza en que ustedes podrán cuidar a mi hija –dijo el señor –hija ven pasa aquí están los que te cuidaran.

Solo termino de decir estas palabras y una chica de más o menos 12 a 13 años entro a la sala. La chica era muy bonita de pelo lila ojos azules y de muy buen cuerpo sus rasgo eran muy finos e iba vestida con una falda hasta la mitad de los muslos de color blanca con rayas azules con una blusa de manga corta blanca y encima un chaleco azul con rayas negras y en el cuello llevaba un listón azul amarrado en un moño… el cabello lo traía suelto con una tiara blanca… se veía que era una persona tímida pero a la vez muy decidida.

-Ho-hola a todos es un gusto conocerlos –la chica les sonrió asiendo que se viera mas amigable que antes

-emmm así que tú serás a la que cuidaremos…- dijo el chico perro observándola de arriba hacia abajo poniéndola nerviosa- un gusto en conocerte… yo soy Kiba Inuzuka y él es Akamaru –apuntando al perro de alado…

-gracias –le contesto la chica-mejor vamos a afuera para poder presentarnos mucho mejor creo que mi padre estará muy ocupado el día de hoy.

Y así todos los chicos salieron excepto los sensei que se quedaron arreglando un problema con el feudal.

-bueno pues yo soy Naruto Uzumaky y pronto me convertiré en el próximo hokage ¡¡dateballo!!-dijo el chico muy alegre

-yo soy Sakura Haruno mucho gusto –sonriéndole

-yo soy Rock Lee –asiendo una reverencia

-etto etto yo soy hi-Hinata Hyügga un gusto en conocerte Na-Natsumi-san

-yo soy Ten-ten es un gusto conocerte Natsumi –dijo la chica mostrando una gran sonrisa

-soy Shino Aburame –dijo el chico presentándose

-hmp soy Neji Hyügga -dijo el chico fríamente

-emmm como te dije antes yo soy Kiba Inuzuka y el es Akamaru es un placer cuidar de una chica tan linda como tú –dijo el chico asiendo k la ojiazul se sonrojara.

-gra-gra-graci-as –la chica poso sus ojos azules en el azabache el cual seguía sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-emmm Sasuke-kun preséntate –decía la pelirosa aun lado de el susurrando y dándole codazos para que se presentara.

-hmp –dijo el chico moviendo sus ojos en signo de fastidio- soy Uchiha Sasuke –dijo mandando una mirada muy fría hacia la chica.

La chica al mirar a los ojos al pelinegro quedo completamente hechizada asiendo que su cara tomara un color rojizo asiendo que a causa de eso bajara la mirada al suelo.

-hay va de nuevo otra hechizada por Uchiha –dijo Lee con una risa arrogante

La ojiazul escucho al chico asiendo que se sonrojara más de lo que estaba.

El portador del sharingan decide ignorar ese comentario y se aleja asiéndole una señal a la pelirosa de que lo siguiera.

Ambos se alejan del lugar dejando a todos confundidos por la repentina reacción de ambos chicos.

-sabia que había algo entre esos dos –dijo la ninja de las armas

-¿son-son… no-novios? –pregunto la princesa

-pues la verdad no sabemos pero últimamente esos dos se alejan juntos y creemos que ay algo entre los dos pero no estamos seguros –le contesto el chico ojiazul

-o sea que todavía hay oportunidad con el Uchiha -dijo Lee

-etto… ¿po-por qu-que lo dices? –pregunto la chica un poco sonrojada

-¿será por la manera en k lo miraste? Pero no te preocupes no eres ni la primera ni la ultima que queda así con tan solo mirarlo –dijo el chico en forma de respuesta a la ojiazul.

-me pregunto ¿que les dará? –pregunto el chico perro con cara de pensativo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Espero que si -**

**Bueno pues me tengo que ir**

**Espero sus RR**

**Los quiero mucho**

**Ha por cierto me cambie el nombre a Laning Aiku jaja**

**+ LaNiNgAiKuUcHiHa +**


End file.
